The Name That Haunts A Star Wars Fan fiction
by Star Wars Girl2015
Summary: When a 15 year old girl is sent on a mission along with other Jedi Knights to catch the elusive Droid General Grievous, she finds herself caught by him. Along the lines, they become more and more close from risk after risk. How will it end up? Will the General get fed up with her and leave her to die, or lets her into whats left of an empty hole in his heart? (I tried my best)
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Girl

CHAPTER 1

Authors Note:

Holy crap, this is my first fan fiction! I know what you thinking. BUT S.W. GIRL, THERE ALREADY ARE OTHER STAR WARS FAN FICTIONS LIKE THIS! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, HATER HATING! Yes, I know, im aware of that. I just wanted to make my own take on this.

And don't be mad that I have read some G.G. Fanfics before this so I would have a good perspective, but I just used a little of that and converted it a bit that's all!

Anyway, this is my first chapter on this whole, G.G./ (you will find out her name when you read it!) And don't be like, ITS BAAAD! I just had to get some of these ideas off of my mind. Enjoy! :D

Oh, and I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas or Disney or, whatever the heck I don't know anymore. But Akara Meldooi, and the "Main Girl" are my own creations.

Chapter 1

Introducing the Girl

Gentle winds blew against her body and half colored hair. It was quiet on top the Jedi Temple. She had been trying to meditate all morning but had no success inside the Temple, so she thought of the next best thing.

Although she did hear the noises of the big city upon Coruscant, she could still think in peace. The sun was just over the horizon making the sky have a rainbow feel to it.

She was wearing somewhat basic Jedi clothing, but she had never been a Jedi yet. She did have a lightsaber though, the crystal was rare. A shift between silvery white, to golden yellow tint.

She was Force sensitive though, but never really dedicated herself on becoming a full fledged Jedi. And the Council accepted that.

She had half her hair dyed a darkish fire red, (don't ask idk) but the roots and bottom back layer she kept brown. Her eyes were a delicate ring of sky blue, and around it rested a darker blue.

Her lightsaber hilt had a dark grey wispy fire design on it, and a sharp tip opening.

(Okay, okay, okay! Enough of explaining our main character I know! Onto the story!)

She then heard a noise, but not from the city. It was behind her.

Her eyes shot open and jumped to her feet. Having her hand on the hilt of her weapon, she looked around suspiciously.

A figure came out of the shadows. And seeing who it was, she relaxed herself and let out a gentle sigh.

"Hey Amber, meditating I see?" Akara leaned against a pillar.

"Yeah, I was trying to before you nearly gave me a frickn' heart attack Akara."

Her real name wasn't actually Amber, she changed it without anyone knowing because it had reminded her from something of her past. (The reason will come up later don't worry ;) )

"Anyway, General Kenobi wishes to see you in the Training Room. He didn't say why, but I suggest you get down there." Akara then walked to outside extensive elevator with 'Amber not that far behind.

"Let me guess, Obi Wan told you that I might be up here?" 'Amber started.

"Yup, I'm still surprised that he can still predict stuff like that. Yet again, we do live in a galaxy with power that is uncontrolled and unexplained, so…"

"So, there's your answer." 'Amber said almost with a small smirk.

'Amber always was curious and getting into some trouble, sometimes with some of her fellow clone friends. She would always bring back a creature of some sort that she thought of, 'cute' from pick up missions.

She just hoped she wouldn't get another boring lecture from Obi Wan, instead she was in the mood for some training anyway.

OKAY! That was Chapter 1. I know its short, it just explains our main character, "Amber" , or is it really Amber? Chapter 2 coming soon please R&R for my first Chapter on my first fanfiction. Grievous will come later don't worry. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Mission She'd been Waiting 4

CHAPTER 2

Authors Note:

Here is the 2nd Chapter all you peeps! LOL Sorry if this whole thing starts off a bit boring, it just explains the whole thing coming to be. And sorry for those people who are just here for the Grievousness, I know I've been there. He's coming soon don't worry, just not in this chapter. All this info. is just important ya know? Anyway, lets continue.

I don't own Star Wars, George L, Disney, buisness... IDK I just don't own it. Enjoy! :3 ==============================================================================

Chapter 2: The Mission She'd Been Waiting For

As she was making her way to the Training Room, 'Amber had noticed a few Padawan Younglings. She had known a few, and said "Hi" as usual.

But something was starting to hold her back. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, like the feeling if someone you knew and are close to had passed. Yet, no one had passed away for any cause inside the Temple that she knew about, had she?

" _Was this the reason Obi Wan had called me down to meet wih him? Had Master Yoda gotten into a tragic accident of somesort?Has Mace Windu gotten into a battle that he couldn't win himself..?'_ She had started to ponder some of these questions, thinking that if a master had passed, would the whole Jedi Council be thrown out of place by the Sith?

She looked up from her deep thinking and realized she was already at the door to where Akara had required her to go. (BTW Akara is human as well if any of you were wondering sry)

Straightening her robes and hair so she hadn't looked like she had just gotten out of bed, which she actually had, 'Amber took a deep breath, and took a step closer to the door causing it to automatically open.

Looking into the room, she saw Obi Wan. And by surprise and relief, Mace Windu.

'Amber let out a sigh and started. "Um, did you wish to see me Master Kenobi?"

Obi Wan had been sitting on the side of the small facility. Mace however was leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed. The Kenobi straightened up and spoke.

"Yes Amber. I assure you none of us are dead and hopefully not anytime soon will that ever happen."

' _How in the blazes did he know that!? Yet again, what Akara said earlier proves my case.'_ 'Amber then spoke up, "Um, yes, General. I had felt a disturbance and it made me feel, weak... Like there was something, or someone besides the Sith that was a problem..?"

"Yes, we are aware of this. Unfortunately we hadn't told you yet, which is why you're here." Mace had finally joined in on the inevitable conversation. 'Amber had trailed her eyes back up at Windu and Kenobi.

"Thats okay General. I don't know why, but it had felt that way. But, it wasn't Sith. It was still powerful yet, not at all relatable with the force. I've also been having visions and dreams about this feeling as well, again sorry for not telling you sooner. I had thought you already knew, but you do have an explaination for all this..?"

"Fortunately yes, for about a year now this disturbance has brought fear and sorrow to the entire galaxy. Although the reason you're down here is important, we will leave it up to you to think of why you're here."

'Amber saw a glint of, determination in the bearded Jedi's blue eyes.

She had pondered the question for a few moments, then spoke. "Are one of you going to actually prepare me for using the force for training?" There was a long pause after those words filled the room with silence.

"Uh, no? Other training..? Is there any training included and or involved? Another pick-up mission with Outer Rim Gangsters?"

Another pause.

"No..?" Her arms dropped to her side in a droopy fasion, then folded her arms and went back to a straighter posture.

"Look if its not any of those, you might as well tell me. I don't like to be held back from answers." She then had an apologetic expression, not trying to be rude.

The silence was cut by the Jedi's voice. "Well, you are somewhat close. Guess again, just for the heck of it."

' _Just for the heck of it... Just for the heck of i- WAIT A SECOND!' '_ Amber gasped and smiled with excitement. Her eyes full of determination, and fear, and enxioty, and lots of other emotions she hadn't felt in a while.

Kenobi and Windu both looked back up at 'Amber as if she were a ticking timebomb that would go off at any moment. Before they could say something, 'Amber had been almost squealing her head off before she spoke.

"Y-You're, you're... No, no! Wait... you're actually..." She stopped for a moment trying to take in her own realizations and finding the words to express that. Then taking a deep breath, she calmed herself for a mere few seconds.

"You're actually sending me on a REAL, mission..?" She smiled again, Obi Wan was smiling as well and looked over at Windu. He had an unsure expression looking back at Kenobi.

"Think this was a bad idea..?" The Jedi only looked back at 'Amber who was celebrating to herself as if the two weren't even in the room with her. "Maybe, but she has been waiting forever for this. It is the most appropriate time for her, knowing she could take down a battalion of droids." 'But not by herself, especially with that Droid General leading them. That would be a big problem." Kenobi, smirked at his own thoughts of previous times facing the General. "Yes I suppose, not alone. But I bet Grievous would smash off all the heads of his 'army' before she could even activate her blade."

Windu even smiled a bit at the thought of Grievous being 'that' agitated all the time. They both looked back at 'Amber who seemingly stopped dancing around and was under control.

She looked at the two Jedi, and cleared her throat. "Sorry for that, but still. What does this have to do with what I've been feeling? Is it because this mission is dangerous? Oh! Is it because I need to go take down a Sith Lord or a, umm... or go arrest some smugglers?"

"You're very close, but not quite. I have to explain it because it is very dangerous. You must listen, Understood?" 'Amber noded politely, "Yes understood."

'Amber had tried to listen to what Kenobi was saying to her, but couldn't for some reason. She new someone or something was talking to her, but it wasn't Kenobi or Windu.

She tried to make out what Kenobi was saying, but all she could hear was a shattered wispy voice in her head.

" _Don't go... Don't..." "Don't go? Don't go where?'_ She thought for a moment before it spoke again. " _Don't go, for your fate... Is inevitable..." 'My fate? How would you know my fate? Who are you..?' '_ Amber had felt like she was floating in stillness and silence of a dark abyss.

" _That, I cannot tell you, nore who I am. Don't take the risk Amber... If that is your real name... For if you do, everyone will fear that you've fallen into the wrong hands... Your more powerful than any other Jedi could anticipate..."_

Before she could say something back, she came back to her normal state of mind. She just realized Kenobi, and how he was talking to her about the mission!

' _OH MY GOD! I WASN'T LISTENING! What did he say!? I think I heard him say something about a disruptive planet not in function anymore? And something about an army, of.. droids... OH, CRAP.'_

She and Obi Wan both looked at each other, both in a state of realization and confusion.

"Amber, have you been listening to a single word I've been saying to you? You look confused, are you alright?" 'Amber, startled a bit, took a step back.

"Uh, yeah im fine. I heard you, planet, droids, everything! Why-" She bumped into something as she was backing up. "Why wouldn't I have been listening?"

"Are you sure? You're startled, Is something bothering you..?"

"Uh yep! I'm fit as a fiddle! Um, when does this mission start, exactly..?" She then did a small nervous laugh of somesort.

Kenobi and Mace looked at eachother, then back at 'Amber.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you just a minute ago, you start tomorrow."

'Amber still taken back from before, looked back up at the Jedi and sighed. She then trailed her eyes back to the floor. "No, it seems as if I didn't hear you. Sorry, I started to doze.."

"Then if you're dozing, I suggest you take today off, and prepare instead. We'll leave you to yourself." With that said, both of them walked out of the room.

'Amber then waiting for the footsteps to be far enough away, went back to her happy state, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"oh, YES, YES YES YES , YES!" She couldn't believe it, after all she'd done for the past 5 years has finally payed off.

"WOO HOO! Yeah!" She then froze in place hearing somebody walk into the room. Looking over, she saw two Padawans staring at her in confusement.

'Amber, having her leg half way up, put it back down slowly as one of them spoke.

"Uh, is this a bad time? Should we, come back later..?" She straightened her robes and went back to her normal posture "Oh, no no! I was, just headed out..." She walked past the two and stopped outside the door when it closed.

She then smiled again and started down the hall towards her room, somewhat still celebrating to herself.

"Im going on a real mi-ssion! Im going on a real mi-ssion!" The halls were empty, but she kept on quietly taunting herself. She squeeled a little, somewhat dancing down the hall.

"Im going on a real mi-ssion... Im going on a real mi-ssion..."

End of chapter 2! Hope you all like it so far. Sorry its WAY later than expected, I've been busy. Grievousness is coming later so, please BE PATIENT! I know a friend of mine is trying to be lol.

Still dont own Star Wars, but if I did Grievous would live past the only MOVIE HE HAS BEEN IN! That got me mad. Anyway, Chapter 3 is coming soon! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast with Bugs

Chapter 3:

Authors Note:

Yay Im back! Alright, same as usual. I dont own Star Wars, and such. Sorry for long waits on some chapters, I know waiting is hard. One of my friends was waiting forever on new chapters, and knowing someone I know is reading my stuff is really helpful and inspiring. I felt so bad though! Ok anyway, Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: Breakfast With Bugs

Amber felt so happy for herself. her hard work finally paid off. But at a cost, she really didn't know what she was up against. All she knew was that it was going to be dangerous, and the General leading a whole Droid Army was one of the most biggest threats throughout the Galaxy.

She didnt even know his name, or anything else about him. Just he was dangerous, or she? Amber didn't know, or care at the moment.

Since it was still morning, she had time to get something to eat, and maybe bring Akara along with her.

Amber went down to Akara's bedroom. and saw she wasn't there. Amber then decided to just go alone, and tell Akara later about the mission.

Amber went to a Diner that serves breakfast, and had known the owner too. It wasn't that far from the Temple, but she took her speeder ayway.

Once getting to the Diner, she met up with the owner and they both sat down at a empty table.

"So Ranio, how have you been? At the moment, this place looks a little busy though." Amber then looked around at the civilians around her.

"I've been ok, and yeah somewhat. But its fine, I want to hear about you."

"Well, nothing that important happened. Except just recently, you won't believe this. But I got assigned to a real mission on, some jacked up planet!" Ranio then sat up straight in interest.

"Really!? Wow, thats great! For a young lady your age it would be highly unlikely, but that is a very big honor. When do you start?"

Amber blushed a little from what he said, then cleared it out of the way. "I have to leave tomorrow, and it will be dangerous so I apologize if I dont come back to eat here."

Ranio laughed a little and said, "Amber if you don't come back, I'll have to shut down." Amber smiled, and looked down at the table.

"Yeah I know, I really do like eating here..." Ranio stood up, and started walking back to the kitchen. "And just for that, and your honor of leading a full on mission, this one's on the house."

Amber looked up at him and stood up. "What? No, no no no no, Ranio I can't do that! No way, I'll pay."

"No, no I'm being generous. You don't have to. I've known you long enough, so just take it..."

"Ok Ranio. You're very kind, but I still owe you." Ranio then laughed a bit, going through the kitchen. "Ok, fine. You don't pay me, and you will owe me..." Amber sat back down. "Thank you..."

A couple minutes later, Ranio came back with a tray of food. He set down a plate of regular eggs and toast infront of her, knowing she doesn't usually enjoy the space quizine that is spread from the far reaches of the galaxy.

"Thanks again, Ranio. You're very generous..."

"Don't mention it. And I know..." Once he said that, he left the table. Amber started eating when she noticed a ship which had looked like it came from Geonosis pulled up.

Taking notice into it, she saw Geonosian prisoners get off of the ship. They had shackles attached to eachother, and not humanoid looking at all, besides the fact they had arms and legs similar to a humans. Just more gross.

' _What in the world are Geonosians doing on Coruscant..?'_ Amber stopped eating, as one of the prison handlers came into the Diner. She then decided to ask him why and what they are doing here.

"Um, excuse me. I was just curious to know, what are you doing with the Geonosians?" The man then turned to her and said, "We're moving them to a secluded facility here on Coruscant. Parts of Geonosis got raided and its too dangerous to keep them there under all the rubble thats there."

"Oh, do you know who it got raided by?"

"Look ma'am, I dont have that kind of information. I was just sent to pick them up, but I bet one might be a witness to what happened. You can ask them but dont take up too much of my time." The man then turned away, and Amber stood up.

"Thank you, I won't." Amber then went outside and saw a small cluster of Geonosian bugs. They were all chained up and couldn't really go anywhere. Amber cleared her throat, and they all took notice into her.

"Um, excuse me. Do any of you happen to know who raided Geonosis?" Once saying that, a shorter prisoner stepped forward. Speaking quietly and in Geonosian, he said, "I know what happened, but could we discuss it inside? I dont want any of his partols to hear this."

Amber, understanding, went and got permission from the prison handler. She cut through the chains with her LightSaber that were connected from the bug's hands and legs to the ship. Once inside of the Diner, they both sat down at the table Amber had been at before.

"So, you're a Jedi? The Republic seems to be running out of those all the time..." Amber put her hand over the hilt of her LightSaber.

"Well, technically no. Not yet anyways..."

"So you weren't there when it happened?"

"No but, when and how did it happen? You know who attacked?" The Geonosian looked down and started talking quietly. "Yes, I was there. A whole fleet of battledroids came and nearly whiped out what was left. The leader of the droids killed hundreds of us mercilessly. I've heard rumors about him and stories, and as you can tell, he doesn't do kindly to anyone who stands in his way."

"Well, I'm sorry if you lost anyone close to you but, do you what the Leader's name was?"

"I don't know his name personally, but I overheard some droids talking. Saying he was a droid General by the name, Grievous..?" Amber stayed quiet for a moment, pondering the name through her mind.

"General Grievous..?" She said quietly, looking down at the table. "Where have I heard that name before..?"

The Geonosian looked at her. "You've heard that name before?" Amber looked back up at the bug sitting across from her.

"Um, I don't know really. I mean, it might sound a little familiar. I'm not sure, but I guess he sounds like a big deal."

"Oh he is. From what I've heard he's been called a Jedi Hunter throughout the galaxy. Biggest threat to the Republic yet, besides those other Force users."

Amber looked back down at the table. "Sounds a little unbelievable for just one General to be causing that much trouble. Um, thanks for the information, it could really help."

"It would be a pleasure to help one who tries to help others." They both stood up, and walked out.

"Oh, I never got your name." Amber looked at the Geonosian and he looked back.

"My name is Sabo, Miss um..."

"Amber, my name is Amber."

"Oh thats a pretty name. Well, it was nice to meet you Amber." They both shook hands outside of the Geonosian ship, then let go. "It was a pleasure meeting you too Sabo."

A few minutes later, Amber went back inside the Diner and sat back down at her table. She looked at her food, then at the hand she shook with the over sized bug. Imediately realizing how dirty Geonosians usually are, whipped her hand on the side of her robes abruptly. Once doing so, she looked at her plate again. She pushed it away slightly in a disgusted manner.

' _I'm not that hungry anymore anyway...'_ She looked out of the window up towards the sky. She couldn't help but think about the General who caused that much trouble for almost a year already, but she hasn't heard of him up until now?

' _So it is a he, man if it was a girl I'd probably still be toast. Not saying it wouldn't be easy with a guy General either.'_ She saw some ships overhead and looked at them.

' _Hmm, I wonder if Ranio would ever think of shutting down if I did leave..."_

End of Chapter 3. I hope everyone who is reading this FanFiction enjoys it so far. Sorry for not having Grievous yet, he's just mentioned. Thanks again for reading! Reivew please. :3

Don't Own Star Wars, still.


End file.
